The Son of The Pirate King
by xlexx21
Summary: Born as the eldest son of the Pirate King, Gol D. Roger. How will Naruto survive life at sea with every marine wanting him dead. Will he grow up and see his brother Ace become famous? Will he die at sea or will he prosper and surpass his father? Join him on the adventure of a lifetime. Narux? Please just give it a chance and maybe you'll like it, maybe you won't. Rated T to be safe


"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_'Flashback'_

**"Techniques"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of One Piece or Naruto. Only my OCs and made up techniques. Also, please if you rate it, write useful things to help me improve.**

**Chapter 1: The Legacy of D.**

On the small island of Gablin Village in the South Blue a pregnant woman was walking hand in hand with a four-year old boy. The woman although heavily pregnant was very beautiful. She had long wavy strawberry blond hair that fell past her waist. Her hair looked silky smooth and undisturbed. Her skin was creamy and pale, yet still had a glow to it. Her face had little freckles. Her ruby red lips pulled into a gentle smile as she looked at her son. This female was Portgas D. Rouge, and unknown lover to Gol D. Roger, also known as the Pirate King.

He had short, spikey blond hair with small bangs covering parts of his forehead. Tanned skin like his father's but still had some of her freckles. Midnight blue eyes that showed intelligence that a child of his age should not possess. The child was tall for his age standing at 4' 2''. And you can easily see the young boy beginning to develop muscles. He wore a simple V-neck, short sleeved, white shirt with an orange swirl on the front and orange flames on the sleeves and black shorts. On his feet he wore simple red and white sandals. This boy is Gol D. Naruto, son of Gol D. Roger.

They were out shopping for clothes. They soon came across an elderly man, with grey, spiky hair and a small goatee. His face had many wrinkles, and a few liver spots. He was also below average height, and wearing a red and white kimono. This man was Sarutobi Hiruzen, mayor of Gablin Village and a close friend of Roger.

"Naruto, go play whilst mummy speaks to mayor", Naruto smiled and nodded. But, before he left he glared at the man and said, "Don't get any ideas, I know what's in your drawer" he warned knowing that the man is a closet pervert.

They both watched him walk away with gentle smiles on their faces. He began to whisper to the woman, "Rouge, rumors of Roger's son are running rampart and talk of the Navy screening people is becoming more frequent". Upon hearing this, the woman's hand subconsciously went to her swollen belly that bore Roger's second child and felt fear swell up in her heart. Naruto, noticing his mother's distress and feeling defensive about his baby brother glared at the old man somehow knowing that this was his fault.

"You really are just like your father," said Hiruzen as he remembered about Roger doing the same thing. He had a sad smile and said, "I hope you grow up well Naruto, and Rouge, please do be careful. I don't know what I would do if any harm came to you".

She smiled and replied, "Don't worry old man, I will be careful, and thank you for all you've done for us. We'll leave in a month". She looked over to Naruto and had a ghost of a smile on her faqce.

**12 Months Later**

On the island of Baterilla in the South Blue we again see the family of Roger. "UAAGGHHHH", came the cry of Rouge who was currently giving birth to her second son. "Come on Rouge, you're almost there," said the man beside her motivationally. "Yea c'mon mom you can do it", spoke her now five- year old son.

He was a tall man with greying hair and accompanying mustache and goatee. He had on a full grey suit with a dark blue undershirt and light blue tie. On his back he wore a white coat that had the words "Vice- Admiral" and "Garp the Fist". This man is Money D. Garp, also known as a hero to the marines.

When he had approached them months ago, they were naturally weary of him. However, he was able to tell Rouge about his conversation with Roger about helping his kid. Over time, they began to trust him and Naruto viewed him as one of the few marines he can respect since he followed his own moral code and not the "Absolute Justice" of the marines. Also, he began to instruct Naruto in using Haki. To say they were surprised when they found out that he had Haoshoku Haki is an understatement.

So here we are, on January 1st. Rouge is currently in labor with Garp and Naruto right next to her. The baby is finally out and they all begin to cry. "C'mere kid and hold your brother," he said to Naruto. Naruto grabbed him with a smile on his face and took him to his mom. She, however, soon began to cry out in pain. Garp began to see that she was suffering from massive blood loss. While they were trying to save her she said, "His name is Gol D. Ace and take care of him, I love you Naruto and Ace". Those were her last words.

They buried her outside the cabin facing the sea. While they were there Naruto said, "Old man, can you take care of him for me?" "WHAT, you're barely six years old, I'm not going to leave you" said Garp. "Look old man I already have a bounty and I want him to be safe". Garp looked at him and sighed. He said, "Fine, but I want to train your for at least a couple of more months"

"Fine old man".

Garp then looked at him and said, "I'll be training you in Haki, your physical abilities, and tactics. By god these will be the hardest year of your life but at the end, you'll be strong enough kid".

Naruto looked at him and said, "Thank you for everything". He hugged the old man. He soon broke down and began to cry and cry for hours in his arms. They soon saw Ace was falling asleep.

"Look kid, I need to get some stuff from town. I need to leave you alone for a bit". With that said, Garp left to get some supplies from town.

Naruto began to silently cry as he looked at his baby brother. '_Damn the marine that they sent to Gablin. I swear I will find you, and I WILL kill you'. _He then began to remember the day the marines came to his home town.

**Author's Note:So how was it? And what can I improve on? Why he has a bounty shall be explained later. I most likely will be explaining more trough a series of flashback. I also apologize that this was rushed but I'm in school and had 3 exams the next day. Also, Gablin is a made up village since someone pointed out that Fuschia is in Goa Kingdom in the East Blue.**


End file.
